Love Will Tear Us Apart
by rebelxxwaltz
Summary: From There to Here (2014) fic. When emotions run high, mistakes and painful misunderstandings can so easily occur. One night, the tension in Daniel and Joanne's relationship becomes too much for either of them to handle. Daniel/Joanne. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Here is some more 'From There to Here' fic, as promised! This was meant to be another one-shot, but it grew chapters. Three, to be exact. Oops! Mostly because Joanne got angry that we were spending so much time worrying about Daniel's feelings and wanted her own chapter (and a share of the smut). ;D

This is set within the timeframe of episode 3, but before all the revelations regarding Samuel and Louise and the others. It was heavily influenced by Ryan's reaction upon coming home to find Daniel in the house, where he says (to Joanne), "What did I tell you about letting him in?!" To me the entire scene and all the body language just screamed of a previous incident, perhaps another time where Daniel might have been allowed into the house under different circumstances...? So here we are.

Warning: there is angst ahead, before the end of the story. Not that this should come as a surprise considering the content we are dealing with. Enjoy!

**Love Will Tear Us Apart  
****Part I**

_**Daniel**_

To say that the weeks after his stay in hospital had been difficult would be an unreasonably grave understatement. Joanne wouldn't speak to him, would hardly even _look_ at him, and Daniel found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to rely on Ryan as a barely civil go-between.

They didn't try and stop him from seeing Scarlet, and maybe it was because Joanne knew it would only be easier for him if she chose to behave spitefully and give him the justification to feel sorry for himself. Losing that closeness, the trust and quiet intimacy that had grown between himself and his lover and their new child was perhaps the bitterest pill to swallow, even in the face of all the attendant upheavals that he had recently experienced.

Living with his dad was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. The house was big enough to accommodate both of them several times over, and Samuel gave him a wide berth as if dealing with a surly teenager. Daniel received the occasional raised eyebrow on the evenings where he turned to alcohol as a coping mechanism, his response to which was to narrow his eyes and just _dare_ the older man to begrudge him such inadequate measures of comfort.

**x**

There was something Daniel came to understand in the months after that, regarding the societal stereotype of divorced fathers who take their children to the park on a visitation day. He would pick Scarlet up from Joanne's place, and instantly have not a clue what was supposed to happen next. His daughter was growing so quickly before his eyes, but still wasn't old enough for films or the circus or other activities of the sort.

And so it was that he found himself among the ranks of those fathers in the park, trying not to hate himself even more than he already did, watching the ducks swim past in the small pond as Scarlet gurgled and smiled up at him without a trace of judgement.

**x**

Not long after Scarlet said her first word— 'Mummy,' no surprise there, then— Daniel graduated from doorstep-hoverer to slightly-unsavory-guest-occasionally-allowed-into-the-sitting-room. He and Joanne could hold a clipped but civil conversation, often with Ryan looming disapprovingly in the background. They kept to neutral, non-confrontational topics, and the detached way that she spoke to him twisted the knife further inward with every mild and carefully emotionless word.

He still loved her so much, wanted things to be right between them with a degree of longing that was almost stomach-turning. What made it worse was that he knew from the depth of hurt he could still see in her eyes as they talked about the weather or arrangements for Scarlet that she loved him just as much— loved him but didn't _trust_ him, wasn't ready to forgive.

**x**

All of those feelings they still had for each other were bound to cause problems eventually, and an incident in the summer of 1999 threw an even bigger wrench into the fragile workings of Daniel and Joanne's relationship.

It was just after Scarlet's second birthday, and the two of them had been getting along better than at any other point since the painful revelations following his heart attack. Daniel had spent a full Saturday with Scarlet, dinner at Louise and Peter's and long happy hours playing with her cousins Ella and Harry in the garden. The evening had run later than expected and the exhausted little girl had fallen asleep in the car as he drove them back to Joanne's, not even waking as he lifted her from her carrier and cradled her against him.

The door was answered after a couple short rings of the bell, and Daniel was rendered speechless by the sight of Joanne in a form-hugging dark red dress. No jewelry, minimal makeup, hair hanging in relaxed curls, and barefoot— as if she had returned home from a night out and shed all unnecessary adornments in favor of comfort. She was easily the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, and the painful truth that Joanne would have gone to such efforts with her appearance for the benefit of someone other than himself was enough to make Daniel go weak in the knees from carefully concealed despair.

No words were spoken as she gestured him into the house; not even as Joanne reached out to take Scarlet and Daniel shook his head and gestured upstairs, not wanting to wake the sleeping child through an unnecessary transfer. He could tell that Joanne was reluctant to allow him onto the upper floor of the house. There was too much history there, too many reminders of the life they'd had together. Nonetheless she acceded, indicating that he should go first and she would follow.

Together, they settled the sleeping child. He could feel Joanne watching him as he carefully arranged the covers and kissed Scarlet on the forehead, and he stayed close as Joanne stepped forward to stroke their daughter's hair and check that she was all tucked up. They stood for a quiet moment, each with their own thoughts, until he felt a hand on his arm directing him toward the door.

He was invited to the kitchen, and the silence was finally broken as Joanne engaged in the familiar ritual of preparing tea while Daniel sat at the small table. "You're back very late."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry— Louise and Peter keep a bit of a later schedule, and time sort of got away." His gaze landed on her back as she dealt with the kettle, watching the muscles shift where the dress was cut low across the top of her shoulders. "Errr… hope I didn't keep you from anything…?" It wasn't the most subtle way of asking whether she had been out on a date, but it wasn't a direct question, either. She could choose to answer or not.

The glance she threw over her shoulder was somewhat surprised, "What? No! No, it's fine. Only I've been out with some girlfriends and Lee was sitting up to wait for Scarlet. If we'd known you weren't coming 'til now he could have gone out for the night with Ryan and his friends."

"Girlfriends?"

She turned, one mug of tea in each hand. "Excuse me?"

"Who _you_ were out with, I mean." He cringed internally at how jealous he sounded, which was a mere fraction of how jealous he actually _felt_.

Frowning thoughtfully, she set the tea in front of him. "That's really none of your business, now is it?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry, it's just—" He reached for her hand as she turned to walk away. Joanne stiffened, looking down at him with apprehension, but she didn't pull out of his grasp as he expected. Her eyes were wide and a bit glassy, and Daniel wondered if she might have had a drink or two that night. He pressed his apparent advantage, stroking his fingers over the skin of her wrist. "It's just that… you look so beautiful."

The remark brought color to her cheeks, her attention fixed on their joined hands as he urged her closer to him. "Daniel… don't."

Daniel didn't reply, transfixed as he was by her closeness and the level of contact she appeared to be permitting. He turned her small hand over in both of his larger ones, fingers at once lightly clasping and tracing over the valleys between her knuckles. Slowly he raised the hand toward him, closing his eyes and absently appreciating the familiar scent of Joanne's perfume as he placed a gentle kiss at the base of her palm.

A small noise escaped her lips, and he wasn't sure if it was from protest or pleasure until her other hand landed on his shoulder as she slumped against him. Their gazes finally met, electricity crackling through that connection even brighter than the buzz of physical contact. Daniel saw his own nearly ungovernable longing reflected right back at him, and it was all too much. He launched himself out of the chair, backing Joanne up against the kitchen counter and sliding one hand into her hair while their lips met and molded in a frantic, twisting dance.

Blood pounded out from Daniel's rapidly beating heart at the feeling of Joanne pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket before sliding her arms inside the garment and around his waist, sucking on his bottom lip and opening eagerly to meet his tongue with her own. He wrapped her tightly in his embrace, lifting her against the counter just slightly and rubbing their bodies together in tandem with the sensation of her fingers digging into the small of his back.

The need for more oxygen eventually won out and their lips broke apart, feathering together as Daniel leaned his forehead against Joanne's temple, overwhelmed by a cacophony of repressed emotions and a powerful lust that had been so easily rekindled. Her hands swept up over his torso, outside the fabric of his shirt, resting on his chest. Their hips shifted absently against each other, seeking familiar friction, and Joanne's eyelids fluttered shut.

"Please," she whispered.

Daniel strengthened his hold, one arm around Joanne's waist and the other hand cradling the back of her neck beneath the hairline. It was the moment of truth, now— the moment where she could mean 'Please get out' or she could mean 'Please stay the night.'

He kissed the corner of her mouth, softly. "What? I'll do anything…" He meant it, he really did.

Chest rising and falling rapidly, she peered up at him. They were so close that he could taste the sweetness of her breath as she delivered her answer.

"Don't leave."

Swallowing heavily Daniel tipped his head back so that he could really see her face, wanting to believe in this, wanting… so many things. Joanne's expression was soft, sure. And so he nodded slowly, allowing her to take his hand and lead him up those well-traveled stairs once again.

**xxxxx**

Uh-oh, what are these two getting themselves into, hmm? We'll see in the next chapter, where we get a glimpse at Joanne's version of events. Let me know what you think in a review and I'll share something from my wine stash! *clinks glasses together enticingly* :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Brief author's note just to say that this chapter got a bit too long to accommodate all the content I had been hoping to, so the remainder of the story will likely have two additional chapters instead of the one I had planned for. I'm trying to keep things on an even keel and Joanne had a lot of thoughts and complicated feelings, what can I say?

Anyhow, on with the show…

**Love Will Tear Us Apart  
****Part II**

_**Joanne**_

Occasionally Joanne was reminded of the numerous reasons why she didn't have any close girlfriends.

She wasn't sure why she had accepted the invitation, but a night out had sounded nice. Different. A break from the routine and a distraction from the tangled mess that had become the status quo of her life. After a few hours, however? Piles of unfolded laundry set to a soundtrack of nursery rhymes began to sound oddly appealing.

It was laughable, really. The first portion of the evening was spent listening to her female work colleagues talk about how all men are shit. It was a topic with which Joanne had a monumental amount of experience, but she chose not to join in during the gratuitous sharing session over cheap wine and mediocre Italian food. Having one man leave you with two young boys to raise on your own was bad enough. She wasn't sure any of these 20-to-30-something girls— mainly concerned with the travesty and injustice of having boyfriends who refused to scrub a toilet or take out the trash— would even _believe_ the bits about Daniel and his lying, double-life-leading, _sweet-factory-owning_ betrayal.

The 'all men are arseholes' theme was strangely absent from the after-dinner half of proceedings, unceremoniously left behind in favor of a new 'let's try to shag anything in a pair of trousers' philosophy with which Joanne held even _less_ truck (if that were possible). She needed another man hanging 'round like she needed a hole in the head, and an evening full of slightly desperate attempts at eye contact from the wheezy bloke two tables over created very little appeal.

Her original plan was to allow herself two vodka and lemonades. Once she had reached three Joanne knew the outlook was not going to improve upon a location switch from pub to crowded dance club, so she made her apologies and bundled into the back of a cab with a little buzz of warmth infusing her limbs.

Kicking off her uncomfortable heels less than half an hour later had seemed like absolute bliss in comparison to her attempts at a social life, even if it _did _mean she was home early enough that she would have to deal with Daniel when he arrived to drop Scarlet off. Sending a grateful Lee off to bed and flopping down onto the sofa, Joanne resolved to enjoy these few silent moments to herself, rare as such a luxury was, before the inevitable hell storm of emotions revisited her doorstep once again…

**x**

_Daniel._ She hated herself sometimes for thinking about him, but she still couldn't help it if she were honest. Hated herself almost as much as she tried to hate him, and sometimes _more_ because of the fact that even after everything _she still loved him anyway_.

Joanne sighed as she recalled her own thoughts from earlier in the evening, how that traitorous part of her brain jumped to Daniel's defense so effortlessly when faced with such blanket statements about the shortcomings of men— _Not him,_ her brain tried to say, _he isn__'__t like that._ To which the more rational quadrant replied, _Are you crazy?! Of course he is! Probably more than all the others, so stop being a soppy cow and just get on with things. _

And that's what she had been doing, these past two years. Getting on with things, trying not to think too much, burying that love under careful layers of resentment and animosity. Still, seeing Daniel was always a wrench for all her better efforts. She could do it though; for Scarlet and her boys she could stay strong and keep the complications out of their lives.

The sound of the doorbell cut into Joanne's reverie, and her heart jumped into her throat. She was strong, yes, but her emotions were feeling a bit raw tonight. She steeled herself, intending to collect her daughter from Daniel with a minimum of fuss and then proceed to cry herself to sleep away from prying eyes…

**x**

God but he made a handsome picture, standing on her doorstep with a child — _their_ child, she took pains to remind herself— held carefully against the solid bulk of his body. The incongruous masculinity and natural protectiveness of the scene were not lost on Joanne, and it was just one step further to remember how it felt to be held in that steady embrace herself. She shook her head to dislodge such thoughts, which could only be considered less than productive.

The non-verbal communication they chose to employ so as not to disturb Scarlet was similarly unhelpful, only drawing Joanne's attention to Daniel's eyes. Those eyes were the first thing she'd noticed about him on that fateful day, bright aquamarine even through the dust from the explosion, shining out of his face with attentive concern as he helped her navigate the rubble-strewn pavement.

She really, _really_ needed to stop thinking about physical contact in any form, because the quiet immediacy of his presence was dredging up echoes of tender feelings Joanne wasn't capable of abandoning outright.

Hoping to make the rest of this encounter as painless as possible Joanne allowed Daniel to carry Scarlet up the stairs and put her to bed, foolishly failing to anticipate how the sight of him caring for their child so gently would tear at her heartstrings and make her long for the life they'd had— well, what they _could_ have had if the whole world they had built together hadn't been a lie.

As he kissed Scarlet's forehead Joanne found herself struck by the simple truth that Daniel really did love their child and had always done right by her. In point of fact he wanted to do more, to see Scarlet more often and be a part of her life, and there were times where Joanne felt guilty for imposing certain restrictions on his access— Scarlet deserved all the love that both her parents could give her, and Joanne knew the little girl missed her father terribly at times. Still… it was hard to be understanding, to be the bigger person, after everything Daniel had put them through.

The hairs on the back of Joanne's neck stood on end, hyperaware of Daniel looking at her from the corner of his eye as they peered down at their daughter in a cruel approximation of two proud parents at the end of a long day. Awkward feelings aside there was a sense of peace and unusual calm without the typical snappish dialogue, without Ryan's ever-present anger lingering in the air to tarnish any small improvement to the fraught state of their relationship.

_That_ was why she was offering him a cup of tea, she told herself. No other reason than that.

**x**

The moment their hands touched, Joanne knew she was in big trouble. There were already involuntary flutters in her abdomen just from knowing that he was jealous at the thought of her going out, maybe having a date, seeing someone else. The idea of him feeling entitled to those sentiments even after all this time caused a pang of anger, too, but realistically it only served to make her blood run hotter.

His comment about her appearance brought Joanne up short; although he had his moments of verbal clarity Daniel had always been more about actions than words, and hearing him call her beautiful with that undisguised note of longing in his voice paralyzed her to the point where she couldn't pull away from him no matter how much she knew she should.

"Daniel… don't."

She was close enough now to note his clean masculine scent, which only provided her slightly dazed mind with more powerful recollections of bare skin and heated encounters. Her eyes traveled to his face as his fingers stroked the back of her hand, and she could see the slight roughness from a day's growth of facial hair along the line of his jaw. Her palms itched to reach out and feel the familiar texture.

_Don't, _she thought, to herself _and_ toward him.

_Don't keep touching me, because it makes me want to touch __**you**__. _

_Don't get any closer, because I won't be able to push you away. _

_Don't make me feel like it's just you and me again, the way it always should have been, because I won't be able to let you go. _

But it was too late; she knew it as soon as their eyes met, and felt it in the way Daniel's hands shook as he gathered her into his embrace and propelled her backward against the counter. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces and the thrilling slide of his lips on hers was like a surprise party and a long-anticipated homecoming all rolled into one.

It had been so long since Joanne had kissed anyone, and longer _still_ since she'd wanted to kiss anyone other than Daniel. He made a purring noise as she slid her tongue along the back of his top row of teeth, pressing one of his hands between her shoulder blades to draw her closer. She felt his maddeningly long eyelashes tickling her cheekbone as he tilted his head to further deepen the contact, and she wondered if she would ever want to kiss another man again in her life.

It was intense, almost overwhelming, and the solid feel of him against her as their foreheads touched had her mind racing ahead towards the inevitable. He gave her a chance to stop it, and she knew he was sincere— knew he would have left if she told him to, even if he knew it wasn't what she _really_ wanted. And maybe that was what made the decision for Joanne more than anything else. The way he kissed the corner of her mouth, waited for her answer, left the choice entirely in her hands perhaps for the first time since the start of their relationship.

As she took Daniel's hand and led him upstairs Joanne's mind reeled, feeling empowered and slightly out of control, still not sure whether she had surrendered or he had capitulated or whether it even mattered in the end. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted him— and if she had any doubts about what the consequences might be, they were abandoned outside the bedroom door with a firm and satisfying 'click.'

**xxxxx**

Hmmm well it looks like we all know where _this _fic is headed… the next portion, anyway! I'm well into chapter 3 and can certainly promise there's some good stuff coming up.

I've got the whole weekend off (wow!) after a brief trip into work on Friday, so feel free to drop me some encouragement or try to keep me out of the wine stash so that I'll be more productive! I've already been at the Beaujolais Nouveau, and there are Spanish whites waiting in the fridge against which I'm rather helpless… ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Right! Here's the third installment. This is where the good stuff is! Avert your eyes if you do not like to read about sexytimes because… well… that's pretty much what this chapter is made of. *mild smirk*

There'll be one more part after this to wrap up this arc of the story and add back the angst and awkwardness and family drama. Ahem, yes. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

**Love Will Tear Us Apart  
****Part III**

_**Joanne**_

When the door closed behind the two of them Joanne had anticipated an explosion, the unleashing of nearly two years worth of untapped passion and longing. What she hadn't expected was to be slowly pulled against Daniel's body, her back against his chest, as his arms slid around her and the bridge of his nose nuzzled against the sensitive skin behind her earlobe. The tenderness of his actions took her by surprise, and the feel of his lips dragging over the side of her neck sent her more than a bit weak in the knees.

Joanne leaned back into the embrace, turning her face in toward Daniel's and reaching a hand up to finally stroke across his slightly-stubbled cheek and into the hair at the nape of his neck. He sighed and allowed himself to be coaxed into a kiss as she turned in his arms, pressing against him in earnest.

And this was better; perfect, _easy. _With their mouths fused and Daniel's hands dragging over the material of her dress, Joanne was able to lose herself and let go of all her doubts and other ambiguous concerns. It felt so good, just kissing him, and she trembled as he sucked on her tongue and his fingers deftly located the pull to the zipper at the back of her dress.

Not wanting to be left out of the action Joanne let her hands drop down from where they had been linked behind Daniel's neck, one sliding beneath the collar of his oxford shirt while the other worked at the buttons. His skin was as warm and smooth as she remembered, familiar and vital with the beat of his heart beneath her palm. She could feel his arousal filling and hardening against the junction of her hip and thigh, and Daniel made a choked noise in his throat when she centered herself to rub more firmly against it.

"Shhh," she warned, pressing her index finger against his mouth. Daniel barely nodded, blinking down at her slowly and molding his lips to her finger in a lingering kiss. Entranced, she fell into him as he turned their bodies around and led her toward the bed. His fingers caressed the newly-exposed skin of her back, trailing from the junction of her shoulder blades down to the V of fabric at the bottom of the zipper. She breathed his name as he guided her, luxuriating in his touch and absorbing the peripheral sight of the bed she had so haphazardly made this morning as they approached it.

God, this was really happening… Joanne chewed the inside of her lip out of sheer nerves and allowed him to take the lead.

**x**

_**Daniel**_

In some ways, he thought, it was like their first time all over again. Or maybe it was like the other side of the same coin; on that unusually cool summer day three years ago this room had been drenched in muted sunbeams and soft sighs, where tonight there was just the oddly warming glow of ambient streetlight and a series of slightly broken gasps. It was almost dreamlike, the way Joanne kissed him, dragged her fingers through his hair, pressed her body against his so responsively. He wanted to worship her; with his hands, his mouth, with everything he had. His breathing became uneven as she enthusiastically pulled the front of his shirt open and he realized _she was going to let him._

Feeling the bed frame against the back of his thighs, Daniel sat on the edge of the mattress and continued to urge Joanne closer until she was standing between his legs. The loosely hanging fabric of her unzipped dress was just begging to be peeled off, but Daniel ignored it for a moment in order to pull her in for another kiss. He stroked one hand up her neck and into her hair while the fingers of the other traced across her collarbone and began dragging the material of the dress away from Joanne's shoulder.

She reciprocated, tugging at his unbuttoned shirt and showing signs of impatience as the sleeves got caught up at the elbow. The feel of her deft hands brushing against the skin of his biceps and pressing into his shoulders as she undressed him went straight to his groin, and Daniel only just had enough sense remaining to lean back and pull the offending garment away from his arms.

Joanne took advantage of this pause to the action, pulling her own arms free of the dark crimson dress and letting the material fall away from her chest and torso. Daniel's breath hitched as he watched, propping his hands on the bed as she wiggled the skirt down over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Even in the relative darkness of the room he could see her face flush with color as he raked his eyes over her form, now clad only in matching black lace bra and knickers.

Daniel squirmed, trapped erection throbbing needfully as he took in the contrast of the provocative garments against Joanne's creamy pale skin. He exhaled appreciatively. "Jesus, you'll give me another heart attack."

That had been the _wrong_ thing to say. Daniel found himself with an armload of angry and nearly naked Joanne pounding her fists against his chest and wrestling him down to the bed as a curtain of dark hair fell across her face. He was still helplessly aroused, and too stunned to defend himself.

"Don't you bloody dare joke about that, you _bastard_!" She had fallen on top of him, flailing her arms ineffectively and wriggling to try and gain better leverage. Daniel thought she was either unaware or unheeding of the fact that she was now straddling his hips, until he felt a distinct and deliciously warm pressure rubbing against his arousal. "You complete bastard son of a _bitch! _Ohhh—"

His hands shot up to grip her hips and increase the friction, and they both moaned softly. "Sorry, love. I'm _sorry_, oh _fuck__—"_

Joanne shifted, propping one hand in the middle of his chest and reaching for his belt buckle with a wild-eyed expression. "Shut up. Just—" She struggled with his trouser fastenings, simultaneously trying to unzip him and push the material of the trousers and his boxer shorts away from his hips.

With a sudden surge of strength and unadulterated want Daniel bucked upward and rolled, using his weight to pin Joanne to the bed while he finished the job of removing his remaining clothes. She didn't give him much time to feel like he was in charge of the proceedings, pulling his body down against her and kissing him frantically. She wrapped a leg around his waist and rocked their hips together, dragging her hands over the tense muscles in his back. He saw the pleading in her expression as they paused for a labored breath, and he knew he was _lost_.

**x**

_**Joanne**_

She wasn't sure how it was possible to be so furious but so turned on at the same time, and the way he had used the natural power of his body to reverse their positions left her totally at his mercy no matter how his thoughtless words reminded her of their painful past. Now they were caught in a hot press of bare flesh at her initiation, one of his hands sliding beneath to crush her even closer and work open the clasp of her bra.

The ease with which he removed that covering and molded his long-fingered hands over her breasts made Joanne remember how _good_ they had always been together, how unselfconscious and sensually synchronised. She continued to cradle the lower half of his body with one smooth limb, whimpering as one of his hands slid down to hoist the encasing leg higher along his torso.

Between kisses Daniel looked down at her with a hungry expression, and she could tell from more that just the hardness against the inside of her thigh that he shared in her desperation. With a muffled growl he hitched her further up the bed so her head landed against the pillows as he hovered above her.

"God I've missed this… missed _you_…"

Then he was kissing his way down across her chest and the arching curve of her stomach, hooking his fingers into the elastic of her knickers. He peeled them down and knelt between her legs, running his hands up her thighs as he concentrated intently on the area he had just revealed. Joanne knew what was coming next, and bit her lip to contain an anticipatory moan.

At first Daniel traced soft lines with just the tip of his tongue, teasing and exploring with one hand splayed just below Joanne's belly button to hold her restless hips in place. The thumb of his other hand stroked along a similarly maddening pathway as he finally flattened his tongue and made several firm and rapid swipes over her clitoris.

Joanne failed to contain a gasping yelp as his mouth sealed over the sensitive nub, one of her hands flying up to grasp the metal frame of the headboard as the other plowed into the short hair at the back of his head. Then it was all surges of heat and pressure and the rhythmic probing of Daniel's fingers and gently scraping teeth. His eyes flashed up at her briefly, smouldering velvet blue irises visible even through the darkened air between them. She writhed from his efforts, draping one leg over his shoulder just to feel more of him. Daniel made a humming noise, gripping at her hip as his tongue continued to flutter and press.

It was _so much_, but at the same time suddenly not enough. Joanne wanted more, _everything_, and she pawed at his shoulders to summon his attention. "Daniel. _Daniel!_ Up here…" He stilled, looking a bit dazed as his fingers stroked the outside of her thigh. She fixed him with what she hoped was a come-hither glance, tugging at his arm. "Need you," she implored.

Daniel took the hint, crawling slowly up her body until they were face to face once again. Joanne reached a hand down, seeking, finding her target hard and eager. She stroked him with a featherlight touch, teasing at the tip with her thumb as he muffled a groan into the crook of her neck. One of his hands joined with hers where it still gripped the frame of the bed, fingers tangling as their groins aligned and his cock slowly pressed forward into her waiting warmth.

He peered down at her once he was fully embedded, breathing unevenly as he held his sturdy form stock-still. Brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek, he gave a slight flex of his hips and looked askance. "Yeah?"

The gruff tenderness of both his voice and his actions were impossible for Joanne to resist, and she squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Oh, yes…"

Their bodies twisted together effortlessly, fueled by sense-memory and spurred on by the long empty stretches of unfulfilled physical craving. Daniel's thrusts were measured, with an occasional lapse toward the erratic. Joanne slid both of her legs up to wrap around his waist and draw him deeper, begging him to go harder . She loved the feel of his weight above her, capturing the low noises he was making with a messy open-mouthed kiss as the pace increased.

Joanne could feel the familiar sweet ache building between the base of her spine and her lower abdomen, thrilling to every erotic sensation. His cock was hammering into her relentlessly now as her hips rose off the bed to meet him, grinding urgently. Daniel's fingers slid to her wrist, pinning it to the mattress as he whispered and growled with his lips against her earlobe.

"Nnngh, come on love… oh _fuck_, Joanne. _L__—_ _love you. _God, come for me sweetheart. _Please__—" _

And then they were _both_ flying apart in impressive harmony. Joanne sank her teeth into the muscle at the junction of Daniel's shoulder and neck to stop herself screaming with the pleasure of it as he held himself deep inside her. Daniel seemed to choke on his own breath as her inner muscles quivered and gripped around him and her thighs tightened their hold on his hips to keep him as close as humanly possible. He came in surging waves, prolonging her orgasm with each turbulent twist of his hips.

They fell into a heap of glowing skin and tingling limbs, breathing heavily atop the rumpled bedclothes. Daniel shifted slightly, chest rubbing against her sensitized nipples and causing aftershocks to shoot through their still-joined bodies. Groaning contentedly, he gathered her into his arms and covered them both with the far end of the duvet as best he could, pressing a kiss against her temple as their legs tangled and his eyes drifted shut.

Joanne ran her fingers along Daniel's forearm where it was draped over her torso, staring at the ceiling and allowing his admittedly frantic heat-of-the-moment declaration of love to ring in her ears as her breathing evened out. She knew in her heart of hearts that she loved him, too. Yes, she did. But did that change anything between them, _really_?

Floating languorously in the warmth of his embrace and brushing her lips against his jaw as she observed his state of blissful and oblivious repose, she decided that such worries and questions could wait for the light of day. Tonight, even if it was only this _one_ night, could be just for them.

**x**

Welp, there you have it! Trust me to write over 2,200 words of smut. No, really. Trust me. It's what I _do_. Maybe there might be a bit more in the final chapter… but I fear there may be tears on the horizon.

What will Joanne think about everything in the light of day, and how will the other members of her family react to finding Daniel in the house? Tell me your theories and I'll reward you with chocolate-covered strawberries and bubbly! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the final chapter! Sorry for the delay; I seem to be working on a lot of fics right now and the angst in this one was a bit of tricky going for me. Hope you guys will enjoy it, just the same.

Just as a reminder, this fic is set somewhere within the third episode of the series, after Daniel's 'secret life' has been revealed but some time before he finds out the truth about his own parents, etc. ;D

**Love Will Tear Us Apart  
****Part IV**

_**x**_

_**Daniel**_

Once again, as with far too many mornings in the past three screwed-up years of his life, Daniel Cotton woke alone. Initially his brain felt a little fuzzy and slightly confused by the unexpected but familiar surroundings, like when you have those weird dreams about the first flat you ever let on your own and can't quite figure out whether you're truly awake or still caught up in nostalgic imaginings of the past.

A small smile flickered over his face as he spied the head-shaped indent in the pillow beside him. He ran his fingers over the material, lazily pretending that the warmth from the sun radiating through the filmy curtains was actually a remnant of her presence in the bed.

_Joanne._

Daniel thought back over the events of the previous night, sliding both hands behind his head with elbows splayed out in either direction as he reclined comfortably. What had happened between them, well… it had certainly been a surprise. He felt a distinct absence of the doubt that had been gnawing at his stomach for many months, eating away at him with the thought that Joanne might never let him all the way back into her life. It was a fate that perhaps he would have deserved, even if it was the furthest possible thing from what he _wanted_.

And oh, did he ever _want, _and in so many ways.

He wanted more minutes and hours of holding Joanne in his arms, awake or asleep. There had been plenty of opportunity for both throughout the night, although each time they awakened to make love again Daniel had wanted to keep his eyes open even longer just to hold on to the awareness of her skin pressed to his and the tender weight of her head against his shoulder.

He wanted the simple things; to be here on a Sunday morning and read the paper like it was a normal activity, to sit on the sofa with Scarlet while she watched cartoons in her pyjamas, to help Joanne with the washing up after dinner or kiss her for no reason without feeling the weight of Ryan's judgement heavy on the back of his neck… _that_ was the life he wanted. And maybe, just _maybe_ all that and more could be possible now.

After a few more moments of pleasant contemplation Daniel levered himself out of the bed and gathered his clothes, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table as he dressed. It was already after 9am— not that it was surprising that he had slept in, after such vigorous activities throughout the night.

As Daniel descended the stairs he draped his jacket over the post at the bottom of the bannister just like he always used to do. It was then that he heard raised voices emanating from the kitchen, almost fully audible even from the opposite corner of the small house. He cringed, recognizing Ryan's most petulant tone. This was something he should have anticipated, and any hopes Daniel might have had for a peaceful morning with a spot of tea and breakfast were swiftly dashed as he quietly crept closer to the unfolding argument.

**x**

_**Joanne**_

_What had she been thinking? _

Sure, it had seemed all well and good under cover of night, with just the two of them, with so much depth of feeling and ever-present attraction drawing them together. And _God_, she had been able to push away her misgivings with ease just because of how right it felt to be wrapped in Daniel's arms.

It would be simpler to explain it away if it had only been the once or she had kicked him out of bed, told him she had been wrong even if neither of them would have believed it, but she had wanted him to stay. And when she'd woken up in the dead of night laying half on top of him in an airtight, tangled embrace? She had wanted him more than anything, needed to watch him gasp and bite the inside of his lip as she lowered herself onto his cock and rode them both to completion.

_Three times. _She briefly leaned her forehead against the palm of her hand, watching Scarlet play with pieces of puffed cereal in her highchair out of the corner of her eye. They had done it three times, including once at the edge of daybreak with grayish-blue light peeking through the curtains and birds cheerfully singing outside the window. It has been slow and fierce and _perfect_, that last time, and Joanne could practically feel the ghosts of Daniel's fingertips stroking up and down her spine as they clung to each other in the aftermath of their coupling.

She chewed on the cuticle of her thumb, wondering what the hell to do about this ever-so-messed-up situation that she had assisted in creating. There was still so much pain, so many reasons why they couldn't be together. For a moment Joanne hated herself not only for being too weak to resist the temptation but for sending mixed signals, for giving Daniel false hope when the reality of the situation was that she simply wasn't ready for this. Not in the slightest.

Completely caught up in her thoughts, Joanne didn't register the sound of the front door slamming or the hurried footsteps padding across the carpet in the sitting room. The sharp sound of Ryan's voice startled her out of her reverie, rudely shaking her free of an already dark train of thought.

"Tell me there's a good reason why that bastard's car is parked outside."

Joanne frowned, rising from her chair as the kettle clicked off. "Last I checked I was still the parent here. So why don't _you _tell _me_ where you've been until 9 o'clock on a bloody Sunday morning?"

Pouting, Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. "It got late and I stayed at Alfie's. We went for breakfast." He craned his neck, trying to force eye contact. "Has he lent you the car for something? We don't need his help, mum. You _know _Dez says we can borrow a car anytime—"

"It's not like that." She opened the cabinet and reached toward the mugs, finally looking at her son's face. "D'you want a cuppa?"

"No, I don't want a _cuppa_. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Realization seemed to dawn as Joanne busied herself preparing a cup of tea, not aware of the fact that she had in fact still removed two mugs from the cabinet out of resurrected habit in spite of Ryan's refusal of her offer. The young man cast his eyes about the room as if scouting for evidence, peeking around the corner into the sitting room and craning his neck as if he could see through the ceiling to the upper floor. "Is he _in the house?"_

Joanne sighed heavily, leaning against the kitchen counter and trying not to think of the way Daniel had pressed her against it the night before. "Ryan—"

"Don't 'Ryan' me! You…" He scrutinized her carefully, eyebrows knitting in suspicion. "You _slept_ with him, didn't you!"

"I hope you aren't seriously expecting me to answer that."

"You don't have to, I can see it in your face." Ryan shook his head, chest heaving angrily. "How could you, mum? After everything he did!"

Shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Joanne tried to deflect. "Will you keep your voice down? You'll upset Scarlet."

In point of fact the little girl seemed fairly oblivious, sipping from her juice cup and watching the scene with marked disinterest until an unexpected presence entered her line of vision at the threshold of the room. She smiled brightly, pointing to attract the attention of her brother and her mum. "Look, Daddy!"

Heart in her throat, Joanne looked from her eldest son to her baby daughter and finally over at Daniel's tall frame, leaning against the archway between the sitting room and the dinette. He looked tousled and apprehensive, his face rakishly unshaven and the collar of his blue and white Oxford shirt slightly askew. There was absolutely no denying that he had the look of the well-shagged about him, a fact that caused answering flutters in the pit of Joanne's stomach regardless of the tense situation.

"Errr… Good morning?"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ryan clenched his fists, expression thunderous. Scarlet clapped her hands and held her arms out to Daniel, clearly wanting to be picked up, not aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere that had descended. Joanne was at a loss, thankful only that Lee was still upstairs asleep and not present to witness a situation that was almost guaranteed to end badly.

**x**

_**Daniel**_

_Well, this is awkward. _

From the look of things, it was not a good morning _at all_. Daniel briefly smiled over at Scarlet, who was far and away the happiest person in the room. Joanne's body language was tense and closed off, with arms crossed and eyes seemingly focused on a stubborn crack in the kitchen linoleum. Ryan engaged him in hostile eye contact, but when the younger man spoke he addressed his mother, chin jutting forward defiantly.

"Why is he here?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Why are any of us here, really? One of the great mysteries of life."

_Just play it cool, _he told himself. _This isn't the first teenage tantrum you've dealt with. _He stepped further into the room, hopefully noting that Joanne had placed his favourite mug on the kitchen counter next to the tea kettle.

Ryan was less than impressed with the flippant response. "Don't get fucking clever with me, mate!"

"Oi, watch your language!"

It was the first time Joanne had spoken, and Daniel was surprised by the tremor in her voice. He observed the unhappy set of her mouth as her eyes darted back and forth between himself and her son, seemingly at something of a loss. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. Ryan might be a stroppy teenager but he wasn't an idiot, and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the reason for Daniel's presence. He'd had enough practice recognizing the signs when Daniel and Joanne had been together, surely.

Uncertainty began to gnaw at Daniel again. Were they together _now? _The last 12 hours had been a bit of a blur, but he never would have expected Joanne to take him to bed unless there were some manner of reconciliation in the offing. Then again, it hadn't seemed like either of them had given it much thought at the time, being far too wrapped up in physical pleasure to worry about the aftermath. They would have to have a long talk, as soon as they managed to diffuse this confrontational situation.

"Alright, love?" He had moved to stand just behind Joanne, reaching out with one hand to grasp her elbow in a supportive gesture. She flinched, but didn't draw away. Not the reaction he had been hoping for, but he would take it under the circumstances.

"I'm fine. Ryan, could you give us a minute? Please?"

There was a drawn out moment of eye contact between mother and son, and Daniel could sense the battle of wills, communicated on a genetic familial frequency to which he did not have access. In the end, Ryan appeared to concede. He was plainly unhappy about it, however. "I _don't_ want him in the house."

Daniel tilted his head to the side, face scrunching in irritation. "Well that's not really up to _you_, is it?"

Sighing with exasperation, Joanne turned her eyes to the ceiling. Daniel knew he wasn't helping, but the younger man's attitude made him bristle. The feeling seemed to be entirely mutual, as well.

"Oh, right. It's got fuck all to do with me, has it?" Ryan took a large step toward Daniel, throwing his shoulders back to make himself as tall as possible. "I've been here, all this time. _You_ haven't. And who do you think will have to pick up the pieces the _next_ time you hurt her?"

Hands on his hips, Daniel glared steadily. "Yeah, well that's not going to happen."

Ryan scoffed, releasing a humourless laugh as he backed away. "I'll try not to hold my breath." His footsteps echoed as he crossed the sitting room and stomped up the stairs, leaving Daniel and Joanne standing a few feet apart with Scarlet peering curiously at them from her highchair.

Feeling guilty for his role in fueling the argument, Daniel winced and looked down at his feet. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't fight with him, but the way he talks to you really gets my back up. _And_ the way he talks to me. I—"

Holding up a hand, Joanne interrupted his diatribe. Daniel didn't like the way she was looking at him. It was far too close to pity for his liking.

"No… _I'm_ sorry. This—" she choked on her words for a moment, and took a slow breath. "This was a mistake. You had better go."

Daniel was blindsided. "I— You _what?"_

She looked so vulnerable, but he recognized the edge of steel creeping into her voice. "It shouldn't have happened. I _told_ you to stop—"

"You _asked me to stay!_"

"God, Daniel… I _know. _But I shouldn't have. It confuses the kids and I'm just… not ready. I don't know if I ever will be."

His mouth opened and closed. There were no words, no adequate means to describe the cocktail of emotions he was feeling— disappointment, misdirected hopes, and a lingering tenderness that seemed doomed to go unrequited. He wanted to feel betrayed, wished he could make himself angry, because it would hurt so much less than this.

"I love you. You _know_ I do." He peered at Scarlet out of the corner of his eye. "_All_ of you. I could even learn to love _that_ mouthy little git if he'd just give me a chance." He gestured to the upper level of the house, where Ryan had retreated. "Don't do this, Jo. _Please_."

There were tears in Joanne's eyes, but she was strong and stubborn and she wouldn't let them fall. "Sometimes…" Her lip trembled and Daniel wished he could take her into his arms and hold her, let those tears soak into his shirtfront and then kiss her until they were forgotten. But no. "…sometimes love isn't enough."

Running a hand over the lower half of his face, rough with stubble that served as a reminder of the night he had just spent ensconced in her bed, he entreated. "So that's it? You're shutting me out. Even after…" His mind drifted to thoughts of their bodies entwining, her hands all over him. That had been _real_… hadn't it? "…after last night?"

She shook her head. "One night doesn't change everything, Daniel. I still can't trust you, not really, and I won't put all of us through this again. I _can't_ _do this_ again…"

What more was there to do or say? Her expression brooked no argument, those blue eyes that could be so lovely and warm piercing him with the ice of her determination. Daniel felt like he had left his body, watching from outside himself as he turned on his heel and walked away. His long legs carried him through the sitting room, one numb hand reaching out to grab his jacket from the end of the bannister as the other reached for the door handle.

If he had been able to hear anything other than the empty rushing sound that had overtaken his senses, Daniel might have heard a soft 'thunk' as Joanne sank to the floor and released the flood of tears that had been gathering. After the door slammed behind him he might have heard Scarlet, innocent bystander that she was, calling "Daddy?" in the wake of his retreating form.

Daniel heard none of it. He climbed into the driver's seat of his car and did not move for a long while. His eyes filled, and he didn't have the fortitude to stop his own tears from spilling over. The salty trails meandered down his cheeks and along his neck to snake beneath his shirt collar as he leaned back against the headrest.

There was still so much guilt, such mistrust, nearly _all_ directed inward against himself. He couldn't fault Joanne for feeling the way she did, when even _he_ didn't know what he was about. Still, hadn't he done his penance? Almost two years he'd been languishing, uncertain of how to move forward. When he'd awakened this morning he'd been so sure he'd finally found the path, only to have the door metaphorically slammed in his face.

If love wasn't enough… what would be?

He knew he would have to think long and hard, and he had a feeling he might know where to begin. Daniel remembered Claire's words on that day at the hospital. "_Write it all down_," she had told him. The entirety of his and Joanne's relationship… everything. If he could do _that_, surely he would know?

Tear tracks drying on his face, Daniel finally put the car in gear. Wounded heart soothed by new-found purpose, he set off in search of a stationery shop that would be open on a Sunday morning. He would need a whole journal; infinite pages, an ocean of ink to explain it all. But at least he knew where to start— with the bomb, of course.

**xxxxx  
****fin  
****xxxxx**

Well I did warn you it would end in tears. Poor Daniel, I didn't mean to rip out his feelings and stomp on them… oh wait, yes I did!

On the other hand I have promised that there _will_ be one more story in this _From There to Here_ fic series, so things will undoubtedly get better for him!

Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to leave reviews on this little story— drop me another and let me know what you thought about the ending! Also feel free to start poking me for the follow-up… I've got a decent outline so I'll probably start working on it soon. :D


End file.
